


Bright

by Acin_Grayson



Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Trans Dick Grayson, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: You can filter fof Dysphoria but not Euphoria and I call BS
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Happiness
Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Bright

There was something special that Dick had noticed about being trans.

It was the well of happiness that bubbled up inside him whenever people recognized him as a man.

As far as he was aware cis folks just didn't experience it.

He got it when strangers called him sir, when he heard the clerk at the DMV call for Mr. Grayson. He felt it whenever he heard _Richard Jonathan_ , regardless of how exasperated Bruce was when he said it. Dick got the flare of joy when his teammates called him by his name. Every _he_ and _him_ and _his_ was punctuated by pride in himself and a rightness in his soul.

Of course, these were all well and good, but nothing settled Dick into his bones like hearing Bruce say _son_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can filter fof Dysphoria but not Euphoria and I call BS


End file.
